Xeros Descending
Xeros Descending is the tenth episode of Dylan 11: Ultimate Evolution. Summary Xeros returns once again. Except this time he has an entire fleet of robots at his command. Using his army, he attacks the Trinity. And the Trinity fight back using their army of Plumber's. Story A small metal ship floats through space, it's engines running at minimum power. Suddenly, a laser beam shoots towards it, but hits something else much further away. "Surrender yourself! This is the Plumber's, we are in control of Earth!" A sinister, slightly metallic voice replies, "I'm aware of your superiors. And I disagree!" The obstacle that had protected the ship from the laser begins to appear, and the Plumber ship realises, their target wasn't even there. It was a camouflage. The ship slowly becomes visible. The more that appears, the more the Plumbers panic. Soon, the city-sized ship is fully visible, and from a small cannon, at the point nearest to the Plumber ship, a single, thin laser beam shoots out. The following explosion leaves little but a slight scratch in the hull of the ship. Dylan and Alpha walk down the street, backpacks slung over their shoulder. "Easiest science test yet." Dylan laughs, "Only because it was on how computers work. You've been doing that since you were four." Alpha smiles, "Still counts." "Yeah but barel..." He stops, and Alpha looks at him, "What is it?" He follows Dylan's line of vision and sees the massive ship move over the city. The shadow soon covers them, the rest of the city and more. A voice booms through the city, "The Trinity will reveal themselves, or the Infinity Plain will be destroyed." Dylan then finds himself standing in the cockpit of the ship, a massive room bigger than even his school. Platform upon platform of lanky, white robots working at holographic screens. "I have raised an army. And I have found a ship. But I have just this to say: this is war." The pilot seat spins around, and Xeros stands up. "Are you ready?" A white flash appears before the ship, visible through the ten feet glass wall of the cockpit. Sir Draygett, Sir Zaria and Sir Arianis all appear, floating. Draygett speaks first, "You have called us out. What do you want?" Xeros speaks, "You have defiled my home world by hacking the nuclear weapons we planned to use against you. You made sure I trapped you so I'd be able to free you at just the right time, being in a constant state on cryogenic suspension. You have taken control of 97% of the Plumbers, destroyed countless worlds to complete your goals. And as we speak the world of Arcadia is nearing its end. Because you thought it might be the location of the Infinity Plain. However, as of now, consider it..." In the sky, a massive square stone appears in a ripple effect. From the ship, large robots, as big as a house shoot up, drill in, and begin to tear it apart. Within about ten seconds, the pieces come crashing down, and are caught in a giant force field. "...destroyed." Massive trees, massive areas of grass, and even an entire lake all come falling down. The slightly visible, blue force field begins to wrap around the pieces once it has finished falling, the robots having already jumped out and returned to the ship. The barrier begins to shrink, condensing it all, beyond what most would consider possible. And within a minute, all that remains, is a small black sphere. Dylan gasps, "That's so cool!" Draygett yells, "How did you do that? I thought the Infinity Plain was only accessible through the Seal!" Xeros replies, "It is. But once inside, anyone can make it visible. So I sent my right hand man in. And here he comes now. I told you that you'd pay for your actions. Draygett looks enraged, "How dare you!" The ship suddenly creaks, and the alarms begin to sound. "Robot containment breached. All robots ejected. Activating war programme. "As I said, I told you that you'd pay." Front he feet of the robots, flames shoot out, allowing them to slow their fall and land safely. They are then met by the brainwashed Plumbers. And fighting quickly begins. "Let me warn you Xeros, the Plumbers are highly trained." "Let me warn you Draygett, I have the wielder of the Infinitrix!" Xeros spins back to look at Dylan, "You can't expect me to fight an army of Plumbers!" Xeros speaks, "You're not. You're going on a much more crucial mission. You're going to Arcadia..." "The one you said is dying?" "To salvage the key to unlocking the Infinity Plain's power." "I thought you'd destroyed it!" Xeros replies, "No, I merely reduced its outer shell. Inside, that sphere is an infinite dimension. And the key to unlocking it is on Arcadia. They were searching for the Infinity Plain, not the key. They shouldn't know it's there. Good luck." Dylan finds himself standing on top of a rock spire, having merely blinked. The spire cracks and collapses, sending them him sliding down the side of a mountain. He hears a yell behind him, "Hands up!" He turns around to see dark skinned humanoids with stone spears and metal, spartan-like helmets. "I come in peace!" "Hands up!" His hands shoot straight up in fear. He then realises he has the Infinitrix and hits it, "XLR8." Spinning around the group of aliens, they topple over as a cloud of dust rises up. He then cuts through the circle, grabbing them and speeding over to a massive crater. He drops them in and shoots back the way he came, up the side of the mountain, shooting off the top, landing and keeps running. He looks for anything out of the ordinary, quickly checking under every rock, in every branch, and in every cave. But then he hears a loud rumble. He looks around, seeing nothing, "Where is everyone?" Then, the ground cracks and large chunks of the ground start to float up. "What's happening?" The piece he's standing on begins to float up, and he speeds across, leaping over to the next and into the forest that covers most of it. He hits something, hard. Looking, he sees Alpha, smiling at him. "You okay?" "Yeah, thanks." "What a pathetic reunion. Wish I hadn't bothered now." They look to see Sir Arianis standing only metres away. "First person to the key wins. Go!" He disappears. Leaving Alpha and XLR8 in a state of panic. Characters *Dylan Jones *Alpha Star *Xeros *Xeros Robot Army Villains *Sir Draygett *Sir Zaria *Sir Arianis Aliens Used *XLR8 Category:Pages Category:Tennantfan Category:Stories Category:Ben 10